When Hazel Eyes Meet Golden
by kat aesthetics
Summary: [Sesshoumaru x Kikyo] Kikyou believed with all her heart that her and Inuyasha were meant to be. But he broke her heart and went for her sister, Kagome. Can Kikyou find love in someone else.. someone like Sesshoumaru? RR
1. Break My Fall

Okay, this is my first attempt at a Sesshoumaru x Kikyou fanfic. I've long admired this pairing and have read almost every fanfic on this site that his them together in some way or another. I hate waiting for authors to update, so I decided to write my own story. Also, I can't stand Kagome x Sesshoumaru fics. I hate them with a great passion. So if that is what you are looking for, I suggest you not read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou would be an official couple on the show and in the manga.

Oh, and this Fic will start out PG-13, but could become R in later chapters.

**When Hazel Eyes Meet Golden  
By Takari AAF**

**Chapter One: Break My Fall**

A young woman with long dark raven hair sat idly under a flowering Sakura tree. The slight breeze teased her smooth locks and made the flower petals fall around her. Everything was silent until…

"Kikyou!" a girl's voice called out.

The woman sighed. "Yes?" she yelled back.

"Come here!" the person replied.

Kikyou got up and brushed off her black knee-length skirt and red tank top. _So much for peace and quiet_, she thought to herself as she walked to the house. Upon entering, she saw her sister running around, clothes and shoes lying everywhere.

"What may I ask is going on, Kagome?" Kikyou asked, a tad bit annoyed.

"I need help picking out an outfit for my date," she whined.

Kikyou rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "Get mother to help you then," she said, walking past her.

"But I need **you **to help me," Kagome said, stomping her foot.

She sighed and threw a black halter and mini-skirt at Kagome. "There: small and revealing, just how you like it," Kikyou said, dully.

Kagome blinked at her. "Are you upset with me?"

"No," she replied. "Just annoyed." And with that, she walked back outside and sat down on the porch steps.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting there, but it felt like it had been hours. Just as she was about to get up and go back inside, a black corvette pulled up the long driveway leading to the house.

_What an intriguing… and familiar car ,_she thought to herself.

A young man with long silver hair stepped out from inside the beautiful expensive corvette.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, her mood instantly lifting.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uh…" he stuttered, pulling her off of him.

Kikyou looked up at him, puzzled. "What is wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring her question. She gave him a strange look.

"I live here."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You live here!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes," she said, now fully confused.

"Oh shit… look, I'm not here to see you, Kikyou. I must have drove up to the wrong house," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her hopes dashed.

Before he could reply, Kagome ran down the stairs. "INU!" she exclaimed, running up to him and placing a kiss on his lips.

Kikyou's eyes widened, not believing what was happening.

She pulled away and turned to them. "Sister, this is Inuyasha Taisho. Inuyasha, this is my older sister Kikyou. She is a priestess," she said in her perky voice.

"Err.. Hi there," he said, pretending as if he had never met her before.

Tears threatened to fall from her hazel orbs. She wanted more than anything to just die right then and there.

"Hello Mr. Taisho," Kikyou said, her voice faltering. A single tear escaped down her cheek before she squeezed her eyes shut and ran off blindly into the house.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the fleeting image of her sister. "I wonder what that was all about… anyway, we better go," she said, smiling brightly. She went over and got into the passenger side of the black corvette. Inuyasha just stood there, staring at the spot Kikyou had stood only seconds before. "I'm sorry my little bellflower… we just weren't meant to be," he whispered, his words carried away with the wind. He turned his back and got into the car alongside Kagome, and drove off, leaving any thoughts of Kikyou behind.

**/Inside the house/**

Kikyou sat on the floor of her room, her eyes bloodshot from crying. In her hands, was a picture of her and Inuyasha together sitting on the swings at the park, only minutes after he had asked her to go on a date with him. Her eyes had been full of happiness, twinkling more than the stars in the midnight sky. It had been the happiest moment of her life. She had loved him with all of her heart… and though she hated to admit it, she still loved him. She hadn't believed him when he told her that he didn't love her and wasn't looking for a serious relationship. She just knew it was a lie. When she saw him got out of the car, she convinced herself he was there to tell her he really didn't mean what he said, that he wanted to get back together with her. It made her so happy. But she had been wrong. It wasn't her he was there to see… it wasn't her he was there to take out for a night on the town… it was Kagome. Oh how quickly she had been replaced!

"Maybe he meant it… he didn't love me nor did he want a real relationship… not once did he ever come to my house… not once did he ask to meet my family. I was just some chick that didn't turn out to be what he wanted," she said to herself, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "And yet… his first date with Kagome, and he comes to pick her up at her house! I feel like such a fool."

Kikyou shakily got up and straightened the wrinkles out of her skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. "I feel pathetic… and why? Because if he came to me right now and asked me to take him back… I would do it in a heartbeat," she said to her reflection. "Oh how the mighty have fallen…"

"I need to get out of this house… I need to do something to get my mind off of him," she told herself. She went into the bathroom and washed and dried her face. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, making sure to get every strand up, and left the house.

**/Streets of Tokyo/**

Kikyou walked down the streets of Tokyo, taking in all the lights and merry voices around her. The night air was warm and comforting, the moon just starting to appear in the darkening sky. It was a little after 9, and the sun had finally slipped below the horizon. This was her favorite time of day, well night, to be correct.

Whiffs of exquisite Italian food filled her nostrils. She looked over at the Italian restaurant on her left, and stopped dead in her tracks. Inside, huddled together off in a corner, were Inuyasha and Kagome. He was holding her hand and whispering something in her ear, causing her to giggle and blush.

Before Kikyou knew what she was doing, she was running. She didn't know where to, but she kept on. Tears ran in streams down her face as she pushed past people, making her way through. _How could you do this to me, Inuyasha! _she screamed in her mind.

Suddenly, her right foot tripped over a ragged edge of concrete. She felt herself falling forward and prepared herself for the harsh impact of the sidewalk, when two arms encircled her waist, and a warm chest broke her fall.

Kikyou looked up, her eyes meeting a pair of golden orbs.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Well, did I do okay? Please review and give me any feedback you'd like to share.


	2. Was This Fate?

A/N: Thank you to my eight reviewers: Lain, Eruanne of the Woodland Realm, lonely-dream lover, Sweet Ruby Moon, Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate, MikoKikyo2, Cold Kikyo, and Sesshys girl. I love you guys ;-; It was a certain three that inspired me to write the next chapter. The reviews were so nice! So I dedicate this chapter to **lonely-dream lover**, **Sweet Ruby Moon**, and **Arwen**!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the show Inuyasha, because Kikyou and Sesshoumaru would so be together u.u

**When Hazel Eyes meet Golden  
by Takari AAF**

**Chapter 2: Was This Fate?**

The man was dressed in a tight fitting black sweater-turtleneck and black pants. He stared down at her, his golden eyes boring into her very being.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a cold voice.

Kikyou was at a loss for words. She was mesmerized by his eyes. There was something in them… something special that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Meanwhile, the man lifted an eyebrow, confused by her lack of words. _What is with this young woman? _

"Are you deaf, or just stupid?" he asked in the same cold tone as before.

Upon hearing his words again, she snapped out of her reverie. "My apologies," she said, her cheeks aflame, directing her eyes to the ground beneath her feet. She pulled out of his grasp and bowed slightly. "Yes, I'm quite fine. Thank you for catching me, sir."

'_I've seen this girl before… she seems familiar' _the man thought.

"Oh I remember where I've seen her before," he said out loud.

Kikyou immediately looked up, not understanding. "Excuse me?"

His long silver hair swayed in the light breeze as he smirked. "You were my _half_-brother's wench," he said, with slight disgust.

"Who are you to call me a wench! And what do you mean your brother?" she asked.

He laughed in spite of himself. "_Half_-brother, woman. And have you not the faintest clue as to who this person could possibly be?"

"The only man I have dated is Inuyasha," she said. As soon as the words left her mouth, she gasped. "YOU are Inuyasha's older _half_-brother!"

"Don't refer to me as such. My name is Sesshoumaru, wench," he said, crossing his arms.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed in anger. "I have a name, you know. It's Kikyou, not wench, as you so rudely refer to me as."

"This Sesshoumaru does not care," he said, rather amused by her anger.

"I should have expected as much from Inuyasha's brother. You two are so alike," she said angrily, turning to walk away.

Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her left arm, whirling her around to face him. She crashed into him yet again.

"Don't you ever compare this Sesshoumaru to that pathetic hanyou. I am nothing like him, and don't you ever forget that," he growled, his eyes full with anger and rage.

"You're hurting my arm," was her cold, simple reply.

He smirked, and released her arm. "You are different from his usual pursuits," he said.

Kikyou couldn't quite tell if it was a compliment or an insult. "And what pretail does that mean?"

"It's as close to a compliment as you'll ever get from me, woman," he said, his voice not quite as cold as before.

"I see. In that case, thank you… I think," she said, unsure of what to say.

He looked around for a second. "I assume you are alone. Why are you not with my hanyou half-brother?" he inquired.

At this question, Kikyou's eyes welled up with tears. She turned her gaze to rest on the street lights to the right of her, not wanting to make a spectacle of herself in front of him.

"To put it simply, we parted ways," she said, her voice barely audible.

He was about to make a derogatory comment, when he saw a single tear fall from her eye and run down her pale cheek. _Obviously, he has broken her heart, for why else would she shed tears? Why do I feel sorry for her? She is but a mere human, and yet… I feel some form of sorrow for her… This Sesshoumaru does not feel sorrow or pity for others, much less a pathetic human.. _

Sesshoumaru turned away from the battle within him, and focused on Kikyou. "It's rather pathetic to cry over such a waste of space. I loathe him with ever fiber of my being. I do not see how someone could fall for one such as he," he said with disgust.

Kikyou wiped the tear from her cheek. "One cannot decide who it is the heart beats for. The heart cannot be controlled nor will it allow itself to be," she said, trying desperately to keep her voice even.

He studied her for a moment, then shook his head slightly. "I do not understand you, woman," he said. "Pathetic humans."

She looked up at him, puzzled. "Aren't you calling yourself pathetic by saying that?"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Wench, do not take me for being human. This Sesshoumaru is the exact opposite of a weak human. I'm a youkai, and I would have thought you'd have realized that. You are a priestess, are you not?"

Her eyes widened. _How could I have not recognized such a strong demon aura? He is right, I should have realized this. What is wrong with me? This is all your fault, Inuyasha! Why did you betray me!_

Sesshoumaru saw anger flash in her eyes then quickly dissipate. _Weak human… she can't even control her emotions… _

"Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?" Kikyou unconsciously repeated aloud.

Upon hearing that, he turned her to look at him. "What are you babbling about?"

"It is of none of your concern," she said coldly.

"Whatever. It's not as if I give a damn anyway," he replied, his voice equally cold. He turned as if to go when Kikyou started to talk.

"He told me he never loved me, that he didn't want a relationship. I loved him with all of my heart, and I know it sounds 'pathetic and weak' to you, but I care not. Then today, he drove up to my house, something he never did for he had never asked to come to my house. I was so sure he was there to see me. I ran down the steps to him, only to be told he wasn't there to see me, that he must have come to the wrong house, but no, at that moment my sister Kagome came running down… and into his waiting arms," she said, a mixture of resentment and sadness boiling up inside of her. Hot tears welled up in her eyes and fell in streams down her smooth cheeks. There was no stopping them this time. They came faster and faster still, no sign of an end coming.

Without even thinking of what he was doing, he reached out and pulled her against him. Kikyou leaned her head against his chest, crying into it.

A sudden noise interrupted the tranquility of the moment.

"What the fuck is going on here!" an angry voice shouted.

_To Be Continued.._

_A/N: Well was it good? I'm sorry I took so long to update ;-; Please review!_


	3. Saving a Bellflower

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys so much hugs you all. Oh, and **Sweet Ruby Moon**-- I know, they are in Modern day Tokyo and this is an AU. I wasn't going to put the youkai-hanyou stuff but my friend insisted that I should o.o I was trying to find a way to incorporate it into the story but I don't know if I can so I might go edit that and take it out. I'm glad you were that observant though :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, because if I did, we all know Sesshoumaru and Kikyou would be together n.n

**When Hazel Eyes Meet Golden  
By Takari AAF**

Chapter 3: Saving a Bellflower

The angry voice startled the distraught Kikyou. She looked up from Sesshoumaru's chest and saw the glowering face of the one and only Inuyasha. His golden eyes, so much like his elder brother's, were full of anger and hatred.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Inuyasha repeated, his voice louder than before.

Sesshoumaru's cold eyes bore into him. "There's no need to use such foul language, half-brother," he said, his voice devoid of any emotion or feeling.

"Shut up, Sesshoumaru! And get your hands off of her," he yelled, pointing a finger at Kikyou.

He raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when has this Sesshoumaru taken orders from _you_?" he remarked, his arms still around Kikyou.

"Since right now!" Inuyasha exclaimed. His eyes shifted to Kikyou. "What are you doing here with him? _What's your problem_? Are you crazy? You'd have to, to be here with _him_."

She turned her gaze to the ground, afraid that she would shed the fresh tears that were desperately trying to escape. His words stung her deeply.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl up against him. Her dark hair hung loosely around her now, hiding her face. Even though he didn't care for her that much, he still felt bad for her.

"That is enough, Inuyasha!" he ordered, his voice harsh and commanding.

"I never thought you'd be so desperate for a woman that'd you would go for my leftovers, Sesshoumaru. You won't like her. She wasn't my type and I don't think she is yours either" Inuyasha continued, rolling his eyes.

Kikyou couldn't take it anymore. Without saying a word, she pulled out of Sesshoumaru's arms and ran away. The tears flowed from her eyes as deep sobs came from her throat. _I've never felt so unwanted in my life…_

Sesshoumaru watched as her form became more and more distant. He turned his gaze back to Inuyasha, his piercing eyes staring right into his. He walked up closer to him and put his hand around his neck, his claws digging into him. "You are a disgrace, half-brother. I could kill you right here and now," he growled, his voice a harsh whisper. The two brothers' eyes were locked together. Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on his neck. Inuyasha clenched his fist, ready to hit.

"Inuyasha! What is going on?" a girl's voice asked, coming up from behind him.

Sesshoumaru instantly released him and stepped back as Inuyasha whirled around.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed in surprise when he saw her and her many shopping bags.

Kagome looked past him. "Who is your friend there?"

Inuyasha snorted. "That is no friend of mine," he muttered.

She looked up at him, puzzled. "Huh?"

"That is Sesshoumaru, my half-brother," he stated, his voice holding no emotion.

"You're Inuyasha's brother?" she asked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"_Half-brother_," Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha growled at the same time.

Kagome waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh whatever. I'm Kagome," she said, smiling at him. _Wow… he certainly is hot! Quite possibly hotter than Inuyasha… I wouldn't mind getting to know him better…_

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I have no time to try and remember all my brother's wenchs' names. As soon as I do, you'll get replaced and I'll have to remember another one," he said coldly.

"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that," Inuyasha yelled.

"Arguing with you is an utter waste of my time, half-brother," he said, walking past him.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "Come on, let's go," he said, dragging her off in the opposite direction. She looked back at Sesshoumaru's fleeting figure. _I hope I run into him again someday…_

Kikyou slowed her hurried pace down to a casual walk. Using her right hand, she wiped the tears off her cheeks to make way for the fresh ones. She hated being like this. Crying was never something she did often. She could only remember two times in her 17 years that she had cried. Both times had been because of a death in the family, one being her father and the other her little sister. She had promised herself she'd never cry over a man and now here she was doing that exact thing.

"I feel so weak. I always thought I was so strong and confident, and now… now I don't think I ever was… was I?" she asked herself out loud.

She suddenly stopped and looked around her. She had been so busy thinking about what happened that she had paid no attention to where she was going. As her eyes gazed over the surroundings, she realized something. She was completely and utterly lost.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?"

She felt a presence near her.

"Hey sweet thing… I know what you can do," a husky voice said.

She turned around and saw a tall man with long dark hair covering his eyes. He smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Stay away from me," Kikyou said sternly, trying to hide the fear bubbling up inside of her.

"Ah, come on, baby. Don't act like you don't want me," he said, his words slurred.

Kikyou turned to run, when his hand grasped onto her arm tightly.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" she screamed, yanking her arm. It did no good. His grasp tightened. He pushed her against the side of a building nearby.

"Mmmm… you look mighty nice to me," he said, running a hand up her side.

Kikyou flinched at his touch. She tried pushing him off but even in his drunken state, he was stronger.

"SOMEBODY HEL--" she started to scream but he cut off her words by slapping her. He moved his hands up her top, grabbing her breasts. "So nice," he murmured in her ear.

Kikyou started to sob. There was no hope. No one was around and she wasn't strong enough to get him off of her. _Please just let me die…_

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his long silver hair. He'd been aimlessly walking around for a while now. He just couldn't get the raven-haired woman out of his mind.

Suddenly, a noise reached his ears.

"SOMEBODY HEL--"

He turned to his right, the direction from which it came. There was a certain familiarity in the tone of the voice. _Kikyou. _He sprinted off, going as fast as his legs would carry him. In a matter of moments, two figures appeared in his line of vision. He recognized Kikyou up against the wall. A man was pressed against her, trying to take her top off. She was shoving and kicking him, doing anything she could to get him away, but her efforts were obviously futile. He felt a deep anger boil up inside of him.

"You bastard!" he growled, going up and throwing the guy off of her. Kikyou fell to the ground, her body shaking.

"Hey man! What's your problem?" the man slurred.

"You're my problem," Sesshoumaru said, his voice full of anger. He slammed the guy into the building, his head hitting it hard.

Sesshoumaru went over to Kikyou and kneeled down next to her.

"Kikyou…" he said softly, gently moving the hair out of her face. "Are you alright?"

His only response was a small whimper before she passed out.

Sesshoumaru stood up and gathered the young woman in his arms.

"I guess I have no choice, but to take you back to my place with me," he sighed, going off into the direction of his place.

After what seemed like forever, his building came into view. His penthouse was on the top floor. He was extremely glad it was late at night so there would be no people roaming around in the lobby.

He stepped inside, went into the elevator, and up to his place. Once he got inside, he flipped on the lights and walked into his master bedroom. Kikyou still hadn't come to yet. He sighed and pulled back the covers. Sesshoumaru gently placed her on the silk sheets and pulled them up around her. The pale moonlight streaming through the windows caste an eerie glow on her slender body. Her hair shined and her skin looked smooth and translucent. He placed his hand on her cheek, immediately feeling the warmth radiate through him. He felt entranced by her. For many moments, he stared at her, his eyes never blinking. The clouds moving over the moon and blocking it's light, reminded him of where he was and what he was doing. He shook his head and got up, removing his hand from her smooth skin. He walked to the door and looked back at her one last time before going out and pulling the door to slightly behind him.

**To Be Continued..**

A/N: sighs And there it is o.o Chapter three. Yay. I hope it was okay. Please review!


	4. Closer To You

**A/N**: Yay! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys make me so happy TT /hugs you all/ I'm trying my best to update this more than once a week, but it's hard, so bare with me. I'll at least update once a week. /nods/ Welpz, here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah yeah yeah, we all know it, I don't own Inuyasha oo

**When Hazel Eyes Meet Golden**

**By Takari AAF**

**Chapter 4: Closer to You**

Sunlight poured in the open windows of the large room, sending streams of it across the deep crimson sheets of the massive king-sized bed. A slender figure with long raven hair nestled into the covers, shifting slightly. In doing so, one of the rays of light rested on her pale face, causing her eyes to blink open. Kikyou stretched her arms over her head and sighed, a slight smile crossing her face. She pulled the sheets up to her chin. Her eyes shot open when she felt the material. It wasn't the soft cotton of her bed, but a smooth cool silk. She immediately sat up and looked around her.

"Oh my god, where am I?" Kikyou asked out loud, panicking.

"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty is finally awake, hm?" a deep male voice asked.

Kikyou looked towards the door of the room and saw Sesshoumaru standing there looking handsome in a black suit.

"Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed, never expecting to see him.

He strode across the room and stopped next to the bed. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, his voice cool.

She looked at him puzzled. "Feeling better? What do you me--" she suddenly paused in her sentence and looked down at the bed. What happened the night before flooded into her mind. Getting lost, the man trying to force himself on her, the screams for help, and... 

"You saved me," Kikyou said suddenly, looking back up to meet his gaze. His golden eyes were shimmering in the light of the sun, captivating her.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Well, your memory is good, I see," he said.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she said, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "If you hadn't come along..." She buried her head in her arms and cried.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment then sighed. "Come on, don't cry. It's okay now. I did come along and you are fine, so that's all that matters, is it not?"

Kikyou nodded, still sobbing into her arms. "It's just... I was so scared. I felt weak, and no one understands just how much I hate that. Like right now, I feel so pathetic because I don't like being this way. I hate crying. I hate being weak," she said, her voice coming out muffled. She looked back up at him, wiping the tears off of her face.

"And what I hate even more is that I still have feelings for Inuyasha," she said bitterly, a tinge of anger in her voice.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Now that... that is pathetic," he said coldly.

Kikyou glared at him. "Trust me, _Sesshoumaru, _I know that already," she growled.

He looked at her, amusement in his golden eyes. "Ah, now there is that firey temper I saw the other night," he said.

Kikyou turned to face the window, her cheeks a light pink.

"Considering what happened last night, you might want to take a shower. I have to go to work now, but I'll be back at 5:00," he said, walking to the door of his room.

She turned suddenly, watching him as he closed the door behind him. She was going to ask him something, but apparently it was too late now.

"What time is it anyway?" Kikyou mumbled to herself. She looked around, spotting a clock on the dresser. _8:47am_

She sighed and got out of the bed. Sesshoumaru's last words echoed in her mind, making her pause before she went in search of the bathroom. _I'll be back at 5:00._

_'Does that mean he expects I'll still be here? Does he want me to be here?' _she asked herself in her mind.

Kikyou shook her head, trying to get rid of the questions that plagued it. She was about to walk out of the room when she noticed two other doors. The one near the entrance to the room was probably the closet, but what was the other one? Kikyou walked towards it and turned the knob.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, staring inside. It was a marvelously exquisite bathroom with a jacuzzi size bath tub and a beautifully crafted sink. "I must say, he has good taste..."

Kikyou turned the knobs above the bathtub and let warm water fill it up. After it was at a descent level, she slipped out of her clothes and eased herself into the refreshing water.

_'Hmm... maybe I should take him lunch? Gah! Kikyou you don't even know where he works! You fool! Well... then again, I'm sure I could figure it out. I mean, it would be a nice gesture to do that after what he has done for me,' _Kikyou thought, arguing it over in her head.

"It's settled. I'll do it!" she exclaimed, rather loudly. She blushed, realizing this. She dipped under the water and finished the rest of her bath.

**/30 minutes later/**

Kikyou walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body.

"One problem... what am I going to put on? I don't want to put on those clothes from last night, but I have no other clothes. This is not a good situation," she said out loud.

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I borrowed something of his... I suppose," she reasoned, opening his closet. There was an outfit hanging on the inside of the door with a piece of paper attached to it. Kikyou pulled it off and read it.

_Wench--  
I figured you'd look in here. Should have known. I don't want you wearing my clothes, woman. Wear this instead. Don't worry that ugly head of yours, it's not some other woman's leftover garments... I throw those out. Kidding. Anyway, I hope it's to your 'satisfaction'._

-Sesshoumaru

Kikyou glared at the piece of paper. "I'm not a wench," she yelled at it. She rolled her eyes and took the outfit out, slamming the door. Kikyou laid it across the bed in the light of the sun and examined it. There was a pair of sandblasted low rise blue jeans with a silver chain through the belt loops and a black halter top that barely touched the top of the jeans and tied at the back of the neck. She slipped the clothes on and looked in the mirror. It fit quite nicely, hugging closely in just the right parts. She put on the black flip-flops she had on earlier and preceeded to the bathroom to dry her hair and put it in a ponytail, tossing the clothes from last night in the garbage can.

**/Taisho Corps/**

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked into his office, closing the door shut behind him. He sat down at his desk and looked over at the clock. _12:36pm_

"This Sesshoumaru needs a lunch break," he said exasperatingly. He was pondering what to have when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened and Inuyasha walked in.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your obnoxious prescence?" he asked in his characteristically cold voice.

"I need the briefings from the meeting earlier," he said.

Sesshoumaru laughed coldly. "And why weren't you at the meeting?"

"Look, I don't have to explain that to you," Inuyasha snarled.

"Actually, dear half brother, you do," he said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Okay I didn't wake up until late this morning because Kagome forgot to wake me," he said. "Happy? Now give me the briefings."

Sesshoumaru looked at him, disgusted. "You slept with your new wench already? I don't think father would like to know that one of his sons is becoming a male whore," he said rudely.

"Why I outta.." Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist.

Just then, there was another knock on the door, a very hesitant knock.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru. He went over and opened the door.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Kikyou looked at him, not expecting to see him there. "I thought this was Sesshoumaru's office..."

"It is," Inuyasha said, dumbfounded. He stared at her, his eyes settling in a certain area. "_Daaammmn!"_

"Ahem," Sesshoumaru said, clearing his throat. He stood up behind his desk. "Would the two of you come in and please close my door already?"

Inuyasha moved aside, letting Kikyou pass.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw her. "I knew you'd go in my closet. So predictable," he said.

Kikyou looked at him dully. "Funny," she said, sarcastically.

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two of them. "What is going on here? His closet? You were at his place? Even I haven't been to his place!" he exclaimed, confused.

Kikyou blushed slightly. Sesshoumaru answered before she could.

"Stop being nosy, half-brother. It is no concern of yours," he said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned back to Kikyou. "I can see that you are having a hard time letting go of me, but you need to let go, ya know. I don't love you. I didn't love you to begin with, Kikyou. Like I said last night, you just aren't my type, and it was my mistake for thinking you were. I think it would be best if we just stayed as far away from each other as possible and--" before he could finish, Kikyou cut him off.

"OH and that is going to be REAL EASY with you DATING MY **SISTER**! You know what! You were right. I'm NOT your type. I can't believe I cried all those tears because my heart ached for you but you just tossed me aside like yesterday's news! Well you know what? I have self-respect and I'd never give myself to a man like you!" she yelled angrily at him. She turned around and stormed out the door, too furious to stay in the same room with him a minute longer. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and went back to his office. Sesshoumaru sighed and went after Kikyou. 

Kikyou punched the down arrow on the elevator again, waiting for the thing to open so she could get off that floor. Sesshoumaru came up next to her and pulled her away from the elevator and back into his office.

"You didn't have to pull me along like some kid in a grocery store," she huffed once he closed the door.

"Are you always this angry, wench?" he asked, mockingly as sat back down in his chair.

Kikyou strode over next to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Stop calling me that," she said coldly. "You and Inuyasha are just alike.

Sesshoumaru quickly stood up, becoming dangerously close to Kikyou. He was angry and about to yell at her, when he saw something in her eyes... a look of sadness, as if the fact that she thought Sesshoumaru was like Inuyasha, made her sad and upset her. This quelched any anger that he had inside.

"I am nothing like my brother... _Kikyou_," he said softly, cupping her right cheek in his hand.

Kikyou unconsciously leaned into the palm of his hand. "Sesshoumaru..."

He leaned down, their lips centimeters apart when..

"Well well well, what is going on in here, hmm?" a voice asked from the doorway of Sesshoumaru's office.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **yay! 4th chapter is done! I really liked this one o.o Lots of Kikyou x Sesshoumaru moments n.n It took me a long time to write all this because I kept wanting to change stuff x.x This is definitely the longest chapter so far, lol. Well review and tell me what you think, please. I wonder if anyone has any clue as to who the intruder is nn hehehe..


End file.
